


Shiny Pieces

by complexhero



Series: Broke Open Love [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha!James, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha!Qrow, omega!Clover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/pseuds/complexhero
Summary: Dumping ground for snippets, alternate POVs, and deleted scenes from my A/B/O verse,(Breaking Like) the Heart That's Stuck Inside My Skin
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Broke Open Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679821
Comments: 22
Kudos: 13





	1. Say My Name (James POV) pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Neverending Summer is in the home stretch. I'm kind of writing the last three chapters as...one big chunk? For continuity! So I decided not to wait to post some snippets, especially ones that will be interesting going into the last three chapters of NS. So first, and most requested, is some James POV. Part one of two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is the only man in Atlas who knows Clover is an omega. Six years of keeping that secret, until it all comes apart.

**_Six years before the Battle of Mantle…_ **

“What will you do now?”

Clover blinked, turning to look at him. “What do you mean, sir?”

James was happy to have volunteered his apartment for the reception, but he’d meant to keep his distance. To let Clover have the time with his family. But out of habit or some other desire, Clover sought him out on the balcony anyway. So they were leaning against the railing, gazing down at the figures milling around the Academy courtyard.

James shook his head, with a little laugh. “Clover, please. We can’t be any more off the clock.”

Clover ducked his head, laughing softly. As close as they’d become, especially with the events of the last year, he still had a hard time dropping the formalities. “Sorry, James. Old habits, blah blah blah.”

“Talk to me about old habits when you’re my age,” James responded, with a chuckle.

Forty was a whole other side of things. He wondered what Ozpin felt, at this point. If age brought wisdom, as they were all counting on so desperately, or if it only blinded you to the immediate struggles of short-lived mortals. Playing the long game was taking its toll on everyone. It was the mundane losses, the heart attacks and strokes, that served to remind him that time was not on their side. That they were just holding back the inevitable.

A maudlin thought for a maudlin day, it seemed.

Clover waved him off. “You don’t look it. You should have seen Cedar this morning, he was freaking out because he found a gray hair. One hair! But oh, no, this is the beginning of the end apparently.”

It was good to see Clover smile. He’d been so tough, so stoic during the funeral. It was an uncomfortable echo of the man they were honoring. Colonel Ebi had an outstanding career of service to the Kingdom of Atlas, but he was cold in his personal demeanor. He was the exact opposite of happy-go-lucky Clover. That tight, closed-off expression didn’t sit right on the younger Ebi’s face.

“Sorry, that went in a weird tangent,” Clover said, a hand to his temple. All day he’d been scattered, with good reason. James had the urge to reach out and steady him. “What were you saying?”

“I was just wondering…forgive me if this is too personal.”

“Shoot,” Clover said, with an easy smile. “We’re past that now, right?”

James sighed. “You’ve made a great deal of sacrifices for this Kingdom, Clover. _Personal_ sacrifices. I…suppose I was just wondering if your plans had changed, at all.”

Colonel Ebi was a demanding man, both in his career and, he now knew, his family. Clover had always worked twice as hard as anyone else. It was what first drew James to the young soldier. What kept him coming back, assigning special missions and extra training and devoting time and energy into building up Clover’s skills as a leader. Clover was nothing like his father, though. He was soft and warm, where the Colonel was cold and brittle. James could tell, over time, how the weight of the man’s expectations dragged on the young soldier. Made him hide that soft, gentle side. When the truth of the matter came to light, he realized just how _much_ Clover had given up. For his father. For his Kingdom. For James.

Would Clover leave him, now that he didn’t have his father to please? It was a selfish concern, to want to keep his Ace Operative from starting his own family just so James could have him at his side. But Clover was the first, and the best. He proved this little experiment could work. James had personally groomed him for the role, and there was no one more loyal and true. The thought of letting him go play house with some alpha made James inexplicably sad.

Clover’s eyes went wide, surprised. “I…hadn’t even thought about it.”

Something in him unclenched. “You hadn’t?”

The younger man shook his head, giving James a determined look. “James, the people are counting on us to keep them safe. There’s nothing more important than that.”

Clover didn’t even know how right he was. How big the real threat was.

“Besides,” Clover said, meaningfully. “I’m not the only one who’s made sacrifices. No, I…I would never leave.”

He placed a hand on James’s shoulder. There was no give to the metal beneath his coat, but Clover still gave it a comforting squeeze. His expression was resolute.

James let out a breath. “I don’t want to influence your personal life. But I can’t say I’m not relieved. We’d all be lost without you here, Clover. Including me. Well…especially me.”

That day in the tundra came back to him. It had been like a fever dream, fading in and out while his sweet-smelling savior implored him to ‘ _please just hold on, sir. Just a little further._ ’

Clover had saved his life. James only hoped he could repay the debt.

Clover looked down, pulling his hand away and fiddling with the sleeve of his dress uniform. James could swear he saw a faint flush creep up his neck. He must have been thinking of the same day.

“Well if that’s how you feel,” Clover said, shrugging. “I mean, I wouldn’t be _opposed_ to a raise.”

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, the tension fading. “Oh?”

“I mean, I know it must be a burden to have that whole budget at your disposal. But I’d be willing to lighten the load.”

James nodded. “I see.”

“You know, for the greater good.”

“How self-sacrificing.”

Clover put the back of his palm to his forehead, casting his eyes upward like an omega damsel in the movies. “Oh, woe is me, my paycheck is simply too large. Whatever shall I spend it on?”

That finally broke his composure. James laughed, shaking his head. “You’re incorrigible.”

The door slid open then. Valerie, Clover’s cousin-in-law, poked her head out. Little Bianca was propped up on her hip, rubbing her eyes with a sour expression on her face.

“Sorry, Clo. I wish we could stay longer, but we’ve gotta put her down for a nap.”

Clover’s smile faded. “Yeah, of course.”

This wouldn’t do at all.

“You can use the bedroom, if you want,” James offered.

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s no intrusion,” he said. Any way he could help, he would. “I trust Clover with my life. What’s mine is his.”

“Well, jeez, in that case, what’s your bank account number?” Val joked.

James chuckled. Major Ebi had found himself quite the wife. While he was disappointed the man hadn’t stayed with the Atlas base, he definitely understood the reason. Family was important.

His eyes flickered to the omega beside him. The illusion was impeccable. If he hadn’t scented Clover himself, didn’t know what to look for, he never would have guessed. From time to time, when they were alone, he found himself inhaling deeply. Searching for those notes of rainwater and fresh flowers. Like a secret bouquet that only he knew about.

Clover gave him an uncertain look, buttoned up once more. “Sir, you’re certain…?”

James waved them both off, leading the Ebi family inside. It’s not like he had his own pups running about, or would anytime soon. His flesh wasn’t the only thing he’d sacrificed, in this endless war.

He just prayed that it would be enough. That he would be enough.

* * *

**_Three years before the Battle of Mantle…_ **

“Okay, that’s… _fuck_ , that was…I should be good for a bit.”

Clover’s head dropped to the pillow, as he gasped for breath. It was hard not to just _stare_ , at the alluring creature beneath him. Clover was beautiful on a normal day, but in _heat?_ James stroked the muscular thighs, drenched in sweat, that wrapped around him. That earned him a low groan, and the omega’s tight passage twitched around his knot.

“Mmm, _James…”_

James could get used to hearing his name like that.

“Try to rest for a bit,” he said, leaning in to kiss swollen lips. “You’ve got a long heat ahead of you. I only wish I’d gotten here sooner.”

Taking time off to attend to an omega in heat would be accepted without question, were they mated. Doing so unbonded, discreetly, while the Captain of the Ace Ops was _also_ coincidentally on vacation, was another thing entirely. He’d been caught in meetings when the frantic call came in that _‘James, it’s time,’_ and it had been several hours before he could beg off with, ironically, complaints of a low fever. The omega was delirious with need, by the time he quietly let himself into Clover’s apartment.

But the subterfuge worked. He felt foolish for never realizing, all these years, that Clover wasn’t going _ice fishing_ every other spring.

“I knew you would come,” Clover said, with a lazy smile. “I trust you.”

Those three words cut into him like a hot blade.

Clover gasped suddenly, his eyes flying open. “Wait, _shit_ , did you use a—“

“A condom? Of course. I can’t have my star Captain getting _pregnant._ ”

He really couldn’t. The situation with Salem was ever in flux, Ozpin was as opaque as always, Fria’s condition was deteriorating, and Schnee still had a long way to go. And the P.E.N.N.Y. project, _gods_ , still had so many kinks to work out before they could put it into action. James needed people he could trust in Atlas, and there was no one more trustworthy than Clover. Even with this little…complication.

So James was happy to step in and assist. And, well…there were benefits to him, too.

The omega let out a relieved sigh, slumping back into the pillow. “Gods, see, this is why I asked you. You just…know. You always know exactly what to do.”

James’s knot had gone down enough to pull out, and he slowly lifted himself off of Clover’s body. The younger man winced as James lowered his legs.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, frowning.

Clover shook his head, stretching, while James tied off the spent condom and discarded it in the trash. There was a stack of washcloths and a basin of water on the side table, along with more condoms. Because of course Clover thought of everything, for his own heat. James shook his head, smiling as he made use of one of the cloths and went to clean off his omega.

His…

“I’m fine. It’s just been a while, is all. And you’re, well…you’re…”

Clover blushed fiercely. His skin was hot to the touch, under James’s hands. Teal eyes locked onto his, pupils blown with growing lust. And something deeper, something that pulled at James’s own soul in a way that ached horribly.

Omega. His omega. _His._

“ _James, I…”_

James growled, flipping Clover onto his stomach, relishing the way the younger man moaned and pressed up into him. Begging to be taken.

This was dangerous. He had to stop.

This had to be the last time.

Clover writhed, pushing his hips up until James could feel the extent of his desire. His head fell to the mattress, exposing the tantalizing expanse of the omega’s unmarred neck. “James, _please_. I need…I need…”

Later. He would tell Clover later, after the heat had passed. For now…he just wanted to savor this feeling. Being loved, being wanted. Being _needed._ Saving Clover, just as Clover had once saved him.

Giving him this little gift, before he closed his heart back up and collected his best soldier.

* * *

**_Six weeks before the Battle of Mantle…_ **

“Clover, a word.”

The Captain paused, turning around. Winter and the remaining Ace Operatives filed out of the office, into the rotunda. James waited for the door to close completely, before speaking.

“At ease,” he said, walking around the desk. Clover’s posture relaxed. A nearly imperceptible change, the line of his shoulders softening just so. From soldier to colleague. Professional to the bone.

Good. He’d need it.

“Yes, sir. Is there something on your mind?”

“Actually,” James said, “I thought there might be something on yours.”

Clover blinked, surprised. He let out a breath, loosening up for real this time. “It’s nothing, sir. They’re just…quite the interesting bunch of kids, I suppose. My team had a lot to say.”

James chuckled, shaking his head. Sneaking into Atlas on a stolen airship. He still couldn’t believe it. But after what he’d seen at Beacon…

“I can assure you, Clover, those kids are tougher than you think. They’re ready to be Huntsmen.”

Clover nodded. “Of course. I trust you on this.”

James was about to let it go and dismiss the other man, but for a niggling thought in the back of his mind. Clover tilted his head, sensing his hesitation.

“Sir? Anything else?”

“How was it working with Qrow, today?”

“I see why you put us together,” Clover said, diplomatically. “Our semblances pair well. And he’s a very skilled fighter.”

James tried to keep the edge from his voice. “You two seemed quite friendly, when I arrived.”

Friendly was one way of putting it. When his ship landed at the Amity site they’d been _comparing weapons_. James had watched, from the cockpit, as Clover gave the alpha a friendly slap on the shoulder before jogging down the runway to meet him. The image had stuck with him, for some reason.

He’d never known Clover to fraternize unnecessarily with alphas.

There was a flicker of hesitation in Clover’s brow, and he raised an eyebrow. “…sir?”

James paced, slowly, putting his thoughts down as best as he could. “Qrow and I have known each other for years, and he’s always been…troubled. Still, I’d consider him a friend. Your report of the mission today was quite promising. I’d like to keep you two together, but I have to warn you first.”

James stopped, turning to Clover. “Qrow Branwen is one of the most potent alphas in Remnant. Be on your guard around him.”

There was a brief pause, and then Clover let out a small _‘hmpf.’_ He crossed his arms over his chest, all cocky bravado. Almost alpha-like, if he didn’t know better.

“Sir, with all due respect,” Clover said. “I’ve dealt with plenty of alphas in my day. Qrow is no different. I can handle him just fine.”

“You’re _certain?”_

“Bet on it,” Clover said, with a wink.

The last thought he had, watching his Captain…his _omega_ walk out the door, the barest scent of dewdrops and nectar in the air, the faintest sway in his hips that Clover didn’t even _realize_ , was this:

Reckless.


	2. Say My Name (James POV) pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Battle of Mantle, James tries to make good on past mistakes. The only way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: James is PRETTY FUCKING CREEPY in this one. Discussions of repressive society.

**_Three days after the Battle of Mantle…_ **

This had worked well, for a time. But that time was over. Certain truths had come to light, and James couldn’t deny it any more than the rest of the Kingdom could. Still, it hurt. Clover was in a holding cell, and James needed to get him out. Now.

“Hey,” Clover said in greeting, from where he was curled in a ball in the absolute farthest corner of the cell. His voice sounded faint.

James was furious. He’d been _very specific_ in his instructions. And yet here Clover was, looking like he was dying. “Clover, has anyone hurt you? Tell me, I can fix this.”

His scent must have spiked, because Clover curled further into the corner.

“I’m…I’m fine, sir. I just…”

He trailed off, distracted. It was like he was in withdrawal. “What, Clover?” James asked.

“Can you…could you bring my suppressants? It’s just been a lot all of a sudden, with the alphas.”

Of course. James sighed. He tried to calm himself, so he wouldn’t make it worse. Clover was feeling the change. He remembered the tense lead-up to Clover’s heat. At the time, it had merely seemed risky. Now, he couldn’t believe the suffering Clover must have gone through.

James could only do so much. The Council was at an impasse until this business with the election could be sorted out. And his own position was…delicate.

“I…I’m afraid I can’t do that. I’m sorry. There are policies. And now that the council knows…”

Clover nodded, resigned. He looked miserable. “That’s okay. I understand.”

“I’ll make sure only knights stand guard,” he said.

Thank the Gods it was James in charge, and not someone else. No one had ever done what Clover had done, for as long as he’d done it. There was simply no precedent. He was technically a high-value military prisoner, but these cells weren’t meant for omegas. Neither were their usual military guards. Some bending of protocol could be explained.

Clover nodded, again. “That…that would be good. Thank you, sir.”

He gave a little sigh, closing his eyes. James was reminded of the sweet, soft noises Clover had made in heat. He wondered how long it would be before Clover was back there again. Vulnerable, free for the taking. Every alpha in Atlas would be tripping over themselves to claim him. The thought of it made him inexplicably angry.

“Please,” he said, “Just James, now.”

No reason to stand on formality, now that Clover was a civilian.

“James…” The omega repeated, breathy. It went straight to the heart of him. He closed his eyes, caught in the memory of tangled sheets and sweat-drenched skin. “It’s okay. It’ll even out, in a day or so. I’ll get used to it.”

“Clover,” James said, trying to cast his thoughts aside. “Can you tell me what happened that night, on the way back to Atlas? On the transport?”

Clover’s face flushed and he looked down, biting his lip. The smell of his distress spiked, marring his natural garden-sweet scent. “Callows. I…it all happened so…I…he…”

Gods, James couldn’t take it. “Shhh, it’s okay,” he reassured. “You don’t have to talk about it, if it’s too painful.”

Clover shook his head, determined. “I need to give you my report.”

“I’ve already reviewed the security footage.”

Clover’s eyes went wide. “…oh.”

Even without audio, it was awful. The disgusting way Tyrian had stared at Clover would haunt him. And what he must have said to the poor omega _…_ James had personally interrogated Callows. He’d heard it all spat back in person. Letting Salem’s disciple rot in a cell was a charitable act.

James had only stopped hitting him when it became apparent how much he _liked_ it.

And then the four-way standoff, culminating in Qrow… _seducing_ Clover like that. Taking complete advantage of the trust James had placed in him. He should have known better than to pair them up. For a while it seemed beneficial; Clover brought light and optimism, and maybe a little professional discipline to his old friend. All things Qrow sorely needed. But he’d been so preoccupied with how to keep Qrow in line that he hadn’t anticipated the negative effect it would have on Clover. To be paired with an alpha like _Qrow_. How Qrow’s natural chaos might worm its way into Clover’s sweet omega mind just as much, leading him astray.

Clover hung his head in shame. “James, you’ve always been…I’m sorry. Sorry I let you down.”

He was so self-sacrificing. So ready to throw himself under the bus for the greater good. He was the perfect soldier and yet James…

James couldn’t let it end like this.

“I can still protect you, Clover,” he said, a new fire burning in him. “Just wait. I’ll find a way to fix this.”

Clover nodded, faintly. He yawned. The guards told him Clover hadn’t slept much. Or eaten.

“Okay,” James said. “Clover, there’s some food there…can you eat that, for me?”

Clover shook his head, from the corner. “I’m not hungry.”

“ _Clover_ …” James growled, commanding. He wasn’t above using his dynamic, for Clover’s own good.

Clover whimpered, then dragged himself to his feet. James felt a little guilty, at the obvious effort, but Clover’s condition wasn’t being helped at all by his poor eating habits.

Slowly, leaning on the wall for support, he made his way to the front of the cell. A sandwich and a cup of water sat by the door. Clover sat cross-legged in front of the plate, eyeing it with trepidation. James waited as bite by bite, he picked at it. About halfway through, he gave up.

“I can’t. I’m sorry, I’m not…I feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

The omega curled in on himself, anxious. Now that he was closer, James could sense Clover’s distress in full force, sharp and bitter. It wasn’t _right_ and he needed to _help_. The thrum of protectiveness inside him reached a fever pitch.

“That’s okay, Clover. You did well. I’m going to fix this, all right?” James said, projecting alpha comfort. “I can make this work. Can you try to sleep, for a bit?”

Clover hesitated. “I don’t know if I...”

“Clover,” James warned. It wasn’t a command, not yet. “You need to sleep. Those are your orders. Food, and sleep.”

Clover nodded. “Yes, sir.”

James let the formality slide. It seemed to bring the omega some comfort. He almost looked relieved at the clear directive. How many times had James had to do this, over the years? Clover always had to be _told_ , to take care of himself. He needed a firm hand, and James had failed him.

Clover half-crawled to the narrow cot, where he curled up in a ball on his side. It was too short for him, anyway. It was cruel, James thought. A beautiful omega like Clover should have a four-poster bed with a plush, soft mattress. And an alpha to hold him while he slept.

He would do anything, right now, to be that alpha.

* * *

**_Five days after the Battle of Mantle…_ **

They were picking a reformatory. For Clover.

There were a few options. James had ruled out the strictest upfront. It wasn’t like Clover had committed _murder_. He wasn’t a danger to anyone; he didn’t need to be locked up for the rest of his life and…and…

The milder facilities still made his stomach turn. He’d seen omegas who came through those programs. They were all the same, docile and soft and boring. They had none of Clover’s light.

“…and he should have no trouble attracting an alpha, once he’s through. Even with his unconventional looks, he’s certainly striking. I’m sure quite a few upstanding bachelors would be quick to claim him. True, he’ll never be as refined as a proper Atlesian omega. Not with _that_ family. But a little of that working-class spirit makes for strong alpha pups, that’s what I always say.”

Councilman Sleet was fine on fiscal affairs, but he was an absolute piece of shit—second only to Jacques Schnee—when it came to dynamics. James clenched his jaw as the man jabbered on about matchmaking programs as if Clover was just glorified breeding stock.

He felt sick.

He thought about some…some _society_ alpha just taking Clover. They wouldn’t understand him at all. Clover’s potential would be wasted on some nitwit who would let him linger on their arm, pretty and silent. They’d use the bond against him. They’d _hurt_ him.

No, if Clover couldn’t fight he could _talk_ , he could paint a picture clear as day, much better than James could. He could charm blood from stone. It was _Clover_ , Atlas’s golden boy, who could get the elite to take this threat seriously. James needed him at his side, one way or another.

The idea shot through him like fire. “I can bond him.”

It was the only way he could be sure Clover was safe. This was what Clover would want.

Robyn turned to him, shocked. “You can _what?”_

Camilla was interested. The woman was a beta, but she was dedicated to traditional family structure. She’d all but run on that platform. It was a clear appeal.

“If he had a responsible Alpha…” she said.

James nodded. “Clover has been in my command for a decade. This is the _first_ time he’s ever disobeyed orders. He’s no menace to society. And he’s expressed interest, in the past, at being my mate.”

“He _can’t_ return to the military, James.” Sleet said. “It would be chaos.”

James held his hands up. “He doesn’t have to. I’m sure Clover would much prefer a civilian life to any path leading through a reformatory. And he doesn’t need it; he’s quite a dedicated uncle, already. He knows how to raise children. What good would a reformatory do?”

Camilla nodded. “If you can ensure a bond will form…”

“Are you _serious_?” Robyn said. “Have you even _asked_ him if he wanted this?”

“Robyn,” James said, “I think I know Clover better than you.”

“What about that other guy? Five o’clock shadow, from the airship?”

_Qrow?_

“Ms. Hill,” James said, voice tight. “You just told us yourself that Qrow _ravaged_ him on that transport. So thoroughly, in fact, that he was unable to complete his mission to arrest the man.”

He should have bonded Clover years ago. Kept him away from all these other alphas. From _Qrow_.

“Those arrest warrants were—“

“ _Are_ necessary, until such time as the winter maiden is secure. And in light of Qrow’s _behavior_ , I can’t see why I should rescind them.”

Robyn sniffed. “Well. Your boy seemed to like it just fine.”

James saw red. Before he could say anything, Sleet cut in.

“If the problem is his…shall we say, _licentiousness,_ then a reformatory is the perfect solution for him. They did wonders for my Aqua, when she was going through her episodes.”

Robyn gave him a disgusted look. On this, they could agree. James had met Sleet’s poor cowed mate. She hardly said a word.

“The bigger issue here is society,” Camilla said. “We can’t have a rogue omega out there corrupting family values. Especially not in these trying times. However, I don’t think a reformatory is necessary if James can keep him in check.”

“I can,” he assured her. Gods, he just needed _one._

“I still think we need to set an example,” Sleet said, shaking his head. “What if this encourages other omegas to follow in his footsteps? We’d have soldiers going into _heat_ in the middle of battle. A reformatory is the only option.”

“Remind me again what the purpose of those is,” Robyn said. “To reform, or to punish? Which is it?”

Sleet gave her a patronizing look. “Sometimes a little punishment is necessary. Once you have an omega, you’ll understand.”

Camilla sighed. “He has a point, James. Think of the optics. All of Atlas is gossiping about this right now. There’s enough chaos in Mantle, we can’t have it in Atlas as well.”

“This is idiotic,” Robyn said, throwing her hands up. “No wonder you all can’t get anything done in Mantle, if _this_ is how you spend your time. Who cares what _one_ omega _looks_ like when an entire _city_ is out there in tatters.”

He just needed one.

“I completely agree, Councilwoman Hill,” he said.

Robyn narrowed her eyes. “You do, do you?”

“Yes,” James said. “If we could move past this issue, we could focus on other things. More important things. Rebuilding Mantle, for one.”

She put her hand on her hip. “Oh, so now you care about Mantle? Forgive me if I’m having trouble believing you.”

James met her eyes. “The situation with Salem is constantly evolving, Councilwoman. All I want is to do what’s best for everyone. I’m sure we can both agree that a little flexibility in this regard will pay dividends, down the line.”

“If you’re trying to rent out your bitch to me, I’m not interested,” Robyn sneered.

James nearly _growled._

Camilla put her hands out, all beta calm. “Now, now. There’s no need for that kind of language, Ms. Hill.”

“ _Councilwoman_ Hill.”

“Of course,” Camilla said, with a placating smile. “My, this is certainly an…auspicious start to the session. Since we seem to be of mixed opinions, perhaps General Ironwood’s compromise is one we can all agree on?”

“The optics?” Sleet asked, frowning.

“Will be a nonissue,” he assured them. Quite the opposite, if his plan worked. Keep the transition quiet, and when he emerged with Clover on his arm it would be to the dazzle and wonder of society. An aspirational love story.

Not how he would have planned it, but needs must.

Sleet sighed. “Very well. I trust that you can handle any disruptions in the military, James.”

“Of course.”

“Excellent,” Camilla said. She turned to Robyn. “Councilwoman Hill?”

“I don’t see why you need my vote at this point. I abstain.”

Sleet and Camilla raised their eyebrows, a look of uncertainty passing between them. James couldn’t help but feel vindicated, as Robyn picked up on the chill in the room. It was easy enough for Robyn and the Happy Huntresses to spout rhetoric without having to actually take responsibility for the Kingdom. The Council was different.

Robyn knew it too. She glared daggers at him.

“… _fine._ I accept your proposal. Now can we _move on_ to some actually _important_ business?”

And that was that. James breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of the meeting was long and just as arduous, but James was bolstered by the fact that as soon as he walked out of this room he could see Clover and bring him the good news. He made arrangements on his scroll during the break. Gods, just the thought that Clover wouldn’t go to some _stranger_ could keep him running all night.

He could just imagine the look on Clover’s face. They could finally be together. 

“Nice trick,” Robyn called, as the meeting finally broke up. It was getting late; he hoped the apartment would be ready by the time Clover got there. The omega would be exhausted, no doubt.

“Trick?” he asked, turning. They were the only ones left in the room.

“To get your way with Clover,” Robyn clarified, her arms crossed. “You know just how to play those two dusty old suits, don’t you?”

“Governance requires compromise, as I’m sure you’ll find,” he replied. “Still, thank you for your vote. Those reformatories are truly awful.”

He could be diplomatic. He could trust. Ozpin was _wrong_ about him.

“Don’t get used to it,” Robyn said, with a sneer. “I didn’t run for Council so I could work _with_ you. Those two idiots might be willing to sweep it under the rug, but I’ll never forget what you tried to do to Mantle, _James.”_

She all but spat his name.

James grit his teeth. So much for that.

“Just as I’ll never forget that you attacked my mate unprovoked,” he said, cold as ice. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have important business to attend to.”

Not even Robyn could dampen his mood. He was going to see _Clover._

* * *

**_Two weeks after the Battle of Mantle…_ **

If there was one thing better than going to sleep next to Clover, it was waking up next to him. James didn’t think he’d ever had a better night’s sleep in his life. The feel of Clover in his arms, the smell of him, full-scented, in his sheets. The thought that soon James would be bonding him, claiming him. It was enthralling.

James rarely took the time for personal pleasures. How could he, with Salem out there ready to attack at any moment? But maybe…maybe Ozpin did have one point. There needed to be a world worth saving in the first place. James was starting to see that. All the proof he needed was lying in his arms, warm and pliant.

“Good morning,” he murmured, placing a gentle kiss to the back of Clover’s neck.

Clover shivered, melting into the mattress. James knew how sensitive he was, there. “James…” he admonished, voice breathy.

He was at his most undone, early in the morning like this. Neither of them were prone to sleeping late, after years in the military. But in the liminal state between sleep and waking Clover was so sweet and responsive. Later he’d be more controlled, and James could respect that too. But the mornings were his favorite. To see Clover so affected, by his hands and his lips and his scent, pulled him back from the edge. If Clover could love him as he was, all hard metal and bone, then maybe there was hope for him after all.

He had to believe that. It was all he had left.

James kissed his omega again, closer to the source of that intoxicating scent.

“ _James…”_

Clover’s reaction was stronger this time, a barely audible moan. A subtle shift of the hips, as if seeking contact. Almost like that one time, years ago. More than yesterday. He felt the ghost of the past stir, casting about in the morning light, before lying down to rest again.

And with that Clover was awake, sitting up and scrubbing at his face. He glanced around, briefly confused, before looking down at James.

“Oh gods, did I…I pushed you all the way to the side.” Clover said, a blush rising on his cheeks. The other side of the bed, where Clover had laid down last night, lay vast and blank like the Solitas tundra. Further proof that Clover’s body knew what it wanted, even if his mind hadn’t caught up. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” James said, admiring the way Clover’s shirt had ridden up in the night. _Gods_ , he wanted to just…reach out and _touch._

“You can just shove me back over, I’m a heavy sleeper,” Clover joked, tugging his clothes back into place. “Coffee?”

“That sounds lovely.”

As Clover stood, James caught his hand. The omega faltered, a flash of trepidation flickering across his beautiful face. James brought the hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Clover’s fingers.

“Good morning,” he repeated. Clover’s blush deepened. He was so _shy_ , since coming home. Skittish, even.

“James,” he said, biting his lip. “You…you’d better get ready for work.”

“I should,” he said, letting Clover’s hand drop. He hadn’t expected an easy transition.

But James had never had a problem doing what needed to be done. At least his omega was eating and sleeping, not that hollowed mess in the holding cell. Not stuck in a reformatory. Not that reckless soldier yielding under Qrow’s… _advances._ Clover would be fine. He would thrive. James could take care of him. He could make things right.

Surely, Clover would see that this was the best option.

Clover had said it himself, once.

James always knew exactly what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY


End file.
